


Decorus

by GrieverBitMyFinger



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Boys Kissing, Canon Compliant, Canon Era, Halloween, I imagined this being set at the first of chapter 120, M/M, Making Out, SebaCiel - Freeform, Snark, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:28:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27223504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrieverBitMyFinger/pseuds/GrieverBitMyFinger
Summary: Sebastian smirked at the indignant huff his master released, the pout forming on those strawberry lips beckoning him closer until he gave in to temptation.His hand rose to cup Ciel's cheek, stroking along the boy's velvety skin as his lips claimed his human's. Soft and warm, their lips melded in tandem, fitting together like the most intricate of puzzle pieces. The taste of his master only increased his ever-growing hunger.
Relationships: Sebastian Michaelis/Ciel Phantomhive
Comments: 6
Kudos: 63





	Decorus

**Author's Note:**

> ~ Written for Sebaciel Halloween 2020 - Day 1: Dusk Festivities ~ I wish I would've had time to make it longer, but I was a little behind on writing this one.

All Hallows' Eve was upon the manor, and with it came much preparation. Apples swam serenely within a large wooden basin whilst ribbons of black silk were draped from trees and coiled around the sturdy stems of perfect pumpkins. Lanterns of gold, emerald, and violet were strung from the barren branches of an ancient willow in the center of the courtyard, casting a warm, flickering glow along the vibrant grass and winding pathways. With nightfall, they would bring to life dancing shadows with every breath of wind that managed to toy with their glass-protected flames, merely adding a certain eerie beauty to the Harvest Festival.

The sun was already falling, painting the skies in ochre and topaz, as Ciel stood before his study's large window to oversee the final touches to the venue of the celebration soon to happen. Small round tables were set and donned with cloths of thick, monochromatic stripes, and adorned with bows of orange and purple. Atop their mahogany-cloaked surface balanced a wide array of treats, from sweet cakes and Funtom candies, to light h'orderves and fine seasonal wines-- all expertly prepared by the hands of the head butler himself.

Mey-Rin and Baldroy worked together to prepare the games and festivities that would be offered whilst Snake and Finny aided Tanaka in filling the few glasses that remained empty. However, one servant was missing; not a single strand of jet black hair was to be seen on the softly illuminated grounds below.

Slate eyebrows drew together at the realization that the demon was missing from the space he previously occupied, arranging candles near a pile of carved and lit jack-o-lanterns. His eyes wandered the grounds to no avail, searching every nook and cranny of the courtyard only to find no trace of the demon. His confusion was quickly abated, however, when familiar arms suddenly coiled around his waist.

To say the sudden embrace spooked the earl would be an understatement, as proved by the full-body jolt accompanied by a defensive flail of wool-swathed arms.

An amused chuckle rang out from behind Ciel and he instantly turned in the unholy being's arms to pin him with a dark glare. "How many times must I tell you not to sneak up on me, you dimwitted demon?"

With a coy smile, Sebastian tightened his hold in hopes of placating his fiery little lord. "Do forgive me, young master. You were deep enough in thought that my knocks went unheard, so I thought this would be a suitable way to garner your attention."

The demon's gloved fingers slid from the nobleman's slyphlike waist to trail along the soft angle of his hips, giving the slightest squeeze when his palms found refuge atop the lovely rear he had grown ever so fond of. The boy's obstinate squirming and annoyed expression only made the teasing action that much more fulfilling.

A rosy pink rose to Ciel's cheeks and his visible eye narrowed on the smug face staring down at him. How infuriating this man could be… "Perhaps I just had no interest in speaking to you at the moment, had you thought of that?" he said with a tilt of his head, as if daring his butler to call him out on the fact that he had yet to truly attempt an escape from his arms.

"If you had any particular issues with me this evening, I'm more than positive that I would have already heard about it." Sebastian smirked at the indignant huff his master released, the pout forming on those strawberry lips beckoning him closer until he gave in to temptation.

His hand rose to cup Ciel's cheek, stroking along the boy's velvety skin as his lips claimed his human's. Soft and warm, their lips melded in tandem, fitting together like the most intricate of puzzle pieces. The taste of his master only increased his ever-growing hunger.

The taste of earl grey and pear tart tainted Ciel's tongue, but it did nothing to diffuse his natural flavor; he was as sweet as heaven's scent, and as tantalizing as the fires of hell. It was easy to say that Sebastian was addicted, just as he was to every other aspect of his prey.

With no coaxing needed, Ciel lost himself to the rhythmic shifting of wanton mouths, sin-laced kisses staining his tongue and teeth as he threaded his delicate fingers in the darkest depths of Sebastian's obsidian locks. All but pawing at his nape, he pulled the devil lower to avoid standing on the tips of his toes to reach him as his tongue delved passed the demon's lips.

As Sebastian's tongue swept along his own, Ciel traced the edges of sharp fangs, uncaring of how they pierced the fragile muscle, causing it to weep a rich sanguine. The blood was quickly lapped up, the demon's pleased hum vibrating against his mouth as his bottom lip was darkened by the lingering lock of longing lips.

The embrace was cut short before it could shift into anything more heated, the devil's retreating lips parting a final time to lick away a single drop of blood lingering atop the mortal's kiss-darkened lips. "As much as I wish to continue, I'm afraid I have neglected to inform you of why I interrupted your party supervision to begin with."

Breathless and bright-eyed, Ciel gave a disapproving cluck of his tongue before stepping back, a single hand propped on his left hip as he raised a questioning brow. "Well? What is it then?"

"It is time to dress you for the night's festivities, your guests will soon be arriving," Sebastian supplied, taking a moment to study his master's relaxed posture. It was not often that his eyes burned with the playful fire they currently possessed, nor did he commonly cock his hip in a challenging fashion as he did now. It was a rare sight that brought a smirk to Sebastian's lips. His proud little lord wanted to make tonight a game.

An equally impish expression contorted Ciel's features as he stepped forward, well-prepared for the night of tricks, and surely treats, ahead. "Very well then. Lead the way, Sebastian."

"Yes, my lord."

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: griever-bit-my-finger


End file.
